Hero
by SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: Set in Macaria's point of view. She has either been ignored or bullied basically all her life, but when a tall handsome stranger saves her from something awful, things can't help but change. ONE SHOT! But can possibly be made into a story, based on reviews.


I'm invisible. But I don't mind, because that's all I've ever known. To be invisible.

Except, all that stuff changed when I switched schools.

I'm now a senior at my new school, but I'm not invisible. I get noticed, but not in a good way.

I now get bullied. I have no clue why, but it happens. At first, I thought it was part of the new kid ritual. I would get teased a little because I didn't know something about the school. But then, it got more serious.

I would get passed hurtful notes, shoved onto lockers, even get my clothing picked at.

There have been only a few students who've been nice to me. But even then, I wouldn't call them friends. At least, not until one day when one of them saved me.

* * *

I was walking slowly through the hallways, trying to get to my next class, when a popular senior guy walked up to me. "Hey there!" He smiled at me as if we've been friends for a long time. What, did he forget that he was supposed to tease me and get some laughs?

"Hi." I shyly replied back, not stopping my pace to class.

"Has any one ever told you that you're pretty hot." It was more of a statement than a question. I knew that i shouldn't reply to that, but I did anyway.

"No. no one has ever told me that."

"Well they should, you got a pretty sweet rack."

I turned my head and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"In fact, I would love to get a taste of that myself." He grinned in a sickening way.

Before I could say anything in reply he cupped my mouth and dragged me into an empty class room.

I tried to scream for help, but his hand kept any sound I could make inside my mouth. as he backed me up on the wall, he shut the door and pressed his hands on my forearms to keep me from hitting him.

"Don't worry, I'm only after a quickie."

He dragged me to the teacher's desk and placed me on it. I tried to kick him, but he straddled by hips, rendering my legs useless. I then tried to hit him, but he stretched my arms over my head.

He reached down and pressed his lips against mine. I snuck my teeth into his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

"Oh, feistier than she looks!" He growled. He started to reach for my shirt, when the door opened.

One of the senior guys who have been nice to me walked into the room upon the scene. He looked surprised to see people in here, but then he gathered what was about to happen.

"Macaria!" I was surprised that he knew my name. He looked at my attacker and threw himself at him, knocking him off of me and into a bunch of desks. The guy cried out and in the mist of it my savior grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room.

"You okay?" He asked once we rounded a few corners, putting distance between us and the room. I took in a shaky breath and slowly nodded. "You don't look okay." He continued. "Let's get out of this place. I know a good coffee shop just a mile from here."

I felt like I should have declined, but he's one of the only people who've been nice to me. and he just saved me from being raped.

I nodded a yes. He gave me a real genuine smile and led me out the door.

"I'm sorry, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"I'm Thanatos."

"Nice to meet you. And thank you for back there. If you hadn't of walked in, I don't want to think of what would happen." I was not about to cry so I distracted myself by looking at his tall figure and his raven black hair.

He looked down at me. His eyes were a beautiful crystal blue. "Well I heard some people talking about how Logan was going to get the "new girl" today and I couldn't go by even thinking that it was a possibility. Everyone know's that the teacher in that classroom leaves for period for lunch, so it was the most likely place. I checked it as fast as I could."

"Why? We've never had a real conversation before, and you go out of your way on a rumor that may not have been true."

"Just because you and I may not be considered friends doesn't mean I'm going to let something bad happen to you."

I nodded silently and stayed that way until we arrived at the coffee shop five minutes later.

"I like my coffee black, how do you want yours?" He asked leading me to the counter.

I shook my head. "I don't really like coffee, but I'll take a hot chocolate."

He nodded and gave our order to the barista. He told me to choose a seat and wait for him.

As I chose a booth in the back corner and sat down, he came back to me, holding his coffee in one hand and my hot chocolate in the other.

"So," He began pushing the white cup towards me, "Tell me about yourself. I know your name and that you don't like coffee. what else?"

I shrugged. "Well what do you want to know?"

He grinned. "Anything and everything."

I laughed a real laugh for the first time in a long while.

"You have a great smile." His crystal eyes stared at me intently.

I blushed and looked away, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Well I'm seventeen, my favorite color is blue, I love dogs, some people consider me goth or emo," I gestured at my black punk band shirt, "my dad works all the time, he examines dead bodies and determines what killer them. My mother is unemployed, but she loves to garden. I've never had any real friends, and I'm an only child." he nodded, digesting what I just said. "what about you?" I asked. " I only know your name, and I learned that just recently."

"I'm eighteen, my favorite color is also blue, I like a lot of animals, but dogs are my favorite, people consider me quiet and mysterious," he paused, his eyes were laughing, "but that's what I overhear. My dad was never in the picture and my mother works as a doctor. I also have a twin brother whose name is Hypnos." he said copying my pattern completely.

"Oh, twin brother. I always wondered what it was like to have a twin, let alone a sibling."

He laughed. "Oh its a blessing and a curse. That applies to all siblings. My brother and I used to argue all the time and it was hell in the house, but now we get along and there's no greater feeling when it comes to family."

I smiled at how he worded that. "That sounds awesome." I took another sip of hot chocolate.

* * *

we chatted like that for the rest of the day. Before we knew it, it was almost six. "Oh man! I've gotta drive you home."

I checked my watch. "Oh wow! My parents are gonna kill me!"

He studied my face. "Do you want me to come with you? To talk to them."

I shook my head. "No offence, but you'll make them even more kill crazy. Its best if you just drop me off and leave."

Didn't look all that thrilled at the idea of leaving me with the possible wrath of my parents but he nodded in agreement. "all right, if you think that's best."

When we were in front of my house he turned off the engine and looked at me in the growing darkness. "When can we do this again?" He asked, barely above a whisper even though no one would hear us.

I bit my bottom lip. "Any time you'd like."

"Friday?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. and then I'll show you who to be friends with here. If you know where to look, you'll find some really good people."

"Thanks."

He smiled and gave me his phone number and I gave him mine.

Before I opened my door I remembered one last thing.

"And thanatos, thank you for today. I don't know what I'd do without you." I leaned across the arm rest and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime. although, I'd rather not make it a habit." He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek, bringing heat where his hand went.

"Deal." I smiled.

I stepped out of his car and waved as he drove off.

No matter what happened tonight with my parents, I knew one thing.

I couldn't wait for Friday.

* * *

**There Y'all go! another Macaria and Thanatos One shot! Should I continue it? I kinda left it where it could end, but could also be continued. I'll decide based on the comments. Speaking of that, remember to favorite and review! **

**Thanks! Talk to y'all later.**

**Oh! and My first chapter is almost complete of my Thanatos and Macaria STORY, so keep a watch out for it!**

**Bye!**


End file.
